dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Broly
Broly is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. He appears in Dragon Ball Z as non-canon and Dragon Ball Super as canon. The story follows from the first Broly movie, and how Broly has becomes even stronger due to an extreme Legendary Zenkai Boost that he received after his fight with Goku. After he gained consciousness, he found a planet in which he made a recovery on. This planet taught him to use his power and train to his potential. After Broly was fully healed, he went about with destroying the planet including the strangers that nurtured him into full strength. At this point of time, his power was too extraordinary to be sensed by King Kai, Supreme Kai or the Saiyans. Broly is capable of transforming into three very powerful forms: Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan and Godlike Legendary Super Saiyan. His power at Godlike Legendary Super Saiyan is on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Godlike Legendary Super Saiyan does not expire in energy, it is unlimited. This made him capable of defeating Vegeta. Through fighting Vegeta, Broly's power level was to raise significantly higher due to releasing so much unsustainable ki, causing a zenkai boost. Along with the energy, Broly has a very high factored healing rate, which allows him to continue fighting forever. He is later killed by Gogeta through the Blue Final Kamehameha, the strongest attack in Dragon Ball Super. Early Life Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths. In the Saiyan delivery room where he rests afterward, Broly is tormented by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. King Vegeta feared the threat the boy posed to his empire, and so he gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father,Paragus, begged the king to spare the child's life, attesting that his son could be an extreme asset to King Vegeta and his son. King Vegeta was quick to point out that while this is true, the same is true that Broly could use his ever-increasing strength to overthrow the Saiyan royal family. King Vegeta closes the argument by sentencing Paragus to death, shooting him with an energy wave. Broly is then stabbed in the chest, and left to die with Paragus. When Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Broly ascends and uses his powers to shield himself and his father. Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. The Legendary Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z) Broly appears to be a quiet and gentle Saiyan until his personality is later dispelled as a charade caused by the suppression of Broly's ring. He accompanies Vegeta to planet Todokama, ironically in search of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When Goku appears at Paragus' palace after warping to New Vegeta using Instant Transmission, Broly starts to fill with rage at the sight of Goku, before his father finally manages to calm him down. However, that night, Broly fails to control himself and goes into a blind rage, attacking Goku in his suppressed Super Saiyan form. The battle is drawn to an early close when Paragus arrives and is able to once again use his control over Broly. This encounter leaves Goku in surprise and certain that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan he has been tracking down. When Vegeta tries to leave the planet with the others and Paragus's plan is exposed, Broly starts to walk toward Goku and utter his name in rage. His headband is destroyed and he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, free of Paragus's control. Vegeta is completely shook by Broly's ki ''and Broly proceeds to fight Goku and the others. Raged beyond control and rampant with insanity, the combined Super Saiyan strength of Goku, Gohan and Future Trunks are futile. Eventually, Piccolo makes an appearance on the battlefield, but he too provides little help against the awesome power of Broly. Soon after, Vegeta dispels from his fear and astonishment and joins the fight, only to be quickly outclassed. While the devastated Z Fighters lie scattered about the rubble of a fallen city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is making an attempt to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan Pod. Broly ignores the fabricated plight of his father, crushing in his arms the Saiyan Pod, and Paragus with it; he muses that Paragus's plan to have the comet kill him would not work. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a lower-class Saiyan. Broly throws a powerful punch to finish Goku, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful''ki that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two Saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green ki bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out in astonishment and explodes, seemingly defeated. Dragon Ball Super Years later and Broly made his way to Universe 6. Here, he dominated the land and destroyed the inhabitants of Planet Vegeta, also killing his baby self. Champa notices Broly as he returns to his Universe after organizing a tournament with Beerus. Champa begins to take control of Broly using Vados' staff. Champa still senses that Broly's power is not as high as Goku and Vegeta's godlike ki, therefore, he has no chance of beating Beerus. After Vados tells the tale of the Legendary Super Saiyans to Champa, he believes that if Broly trained on his planet, he can reach ultimate levels and compete in the competition. Broly could not resist the power of Vados's enticement spell which caused him to obey every command. Two weeks drive by, and Champa shows up to the tournament with Broly, and Goku and Vegeta rush to defeat him immediately. Broly enrages, "KAAAKAAROOTT" he shouts! and shatters Vados's control. Broly defeats Goku by punching him off Beerus's planet and then goes to fight Vegeta. Surprisingly, Vegeta fights evenly with Broly but is exhausted later on to the fight causing Broly to blast him with a pure energy ki bolt that puts Vegeta in agony. Goku returns and uses a Kamehameha on Broly, pushing him back a few meters. Beerus decides to intercept as the tournament is getting out of hand and tries to stop Broly. Beerus and Broly fight and Beerus ends up nullifying Broly's energy. Beerus assumes he has beaten Broly, but is wrong when Broly gets off the ground and charges an Infinite Ray at Beerus which vaporizes his energy and puts him right to sleep. Goku and Vegeta decide to fuse into Gogeta eventually, and Gogeta is born. Broly notices Gogeta's power and hesitates to attack before powering up. Gogeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and then goes further into a Super Saiyan God. The two then engage in conflict. Seven minutes into a fight between them and Gogeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, punches Broly a few times, then charges up the Blue Final Kamehameha which destroys him.